


When Two Souls Become One...

by maderi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Decorating the christmas tree, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Snuggling, and a surprise at the end, and feelings, and warmth, fireplace, gabe is being a nervous fluffball, jack appears in a flash, jesse is amazingly sweet, so's gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: Snow was amazing!Jesse obviously couldn’t help the manic laughter that escaped his lips as he ran from the shuttle that had taken them from the Swiss headquarters to the small mountainside cabin that Gabe had rented for them, and into the closest snow dump.Gabriel rolled his eyes as he watched Jesse flail around in the snow, a silly and fond smile spreading across his lips.“Dios porfavor..” he sighed under his breath





	When Two Souls Become One...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikissh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikissh/gifts).



A Christmas vacation! 

An honest to God real and authentic Christmas vacation!

Jesse was going to have the best Christmas in the history of all his shitty Christmas’. He’d never really had a real one, his mother trying her best before her passing. It was alright, nothing much, at least nothing like they showed on tv. His mother would save up to a better dinner and a small present for Jesse, but when she had passed, Jesse had been all alone. Deadlock sure as hell didn’t celebrate Christmas, so Jesse had been left dreaming of the holiday season. 

Then Overwatch and Blackwatch had happened.   
His first christmas had been interrupted by an attack on a city, his second by a mission, the third and fourth by medal ceremonies. After that Jesse had just given up on his hope of ever getting to celebrate a real Christmas. 

This year though, this year everything had changed. 

Gabriel and Jesse had been seeing each other for seven months by the time December rolled in. He’d woken up on December 1st to a grinning face, crouching by his bed. Jesse had only groaned as he pulled the covers over his face and rolled over. To his annoyance, Gabriel had always been an early bird. 

“Hey!” Gabriel had complained, walking to the end of the bed, only to pull off the covers completely. 

“The fuck man!” Jesse had growled at Gabriel’s still grinning face, and then he saw it. 

On the end wall above his dresser, a cut off branch with small packages hang from the ceiling. Each small package was numbered all the way up to 24, hanging at different heights. Jesse had gaped at Gabriel, not believing what he saw. 

Gabriel had made him an actual advent calendar. 

“Too much?” Gabe asked, face falling a little as Jesse just sat there gaping. 

“I don… Gabriel this is..” Jesse couldn’t seem to find his words. 

“Too much.” Gabriel sighed, and rose from his seated position on the bed. 

“No!” Jesse dived after Gabe, managing to grab the retrieving man’s wrist, pulling him down again. 

“It’s… Thanks.” Jesse muttered as a blush worked its way up to his ears. 

“Yeah?” Gabe asked, fingers lifting Jesse’s lowered head to look up at him. 

“Yeah.” Jesse had replied with a big grin on his face. 

Turned out, it had been too much. Behind day one was two tickets to Switzerland. Jesse was left speechless once more. This Christmas, both Jack and Gabe were going away to Switzerland on some kind of meeting. Jesse hadn’t really paid much attention after the two Commanders announced that they wouldn’t be here during Christmas. 

This thing with Gabriel had been only a few months old and Jesse had been looking forward to celebrating Christmas with Gabriel. He had a boyfriend for crying out loud! 

By the time December turned the corner, Jesse had made peace with the fact that he would be spending Christmas alone. Rein was probably spending Christmas with And and Fareeah, Torbjörn was probably going home to his family and that left him completely alone. 

When Gabriel had woken him up to an advent calendar, Jesse had never in a million years thought that that would lead them to where they were today. Gabriel had explained that Jack had wanted to give them a little privacy, a chance to just be them and have fun. 

From that day on, Jesse loved Jack even more than he already did. 

He couldn’t wait to go to Switzerland. Gabriel had to attend some meetings the fist two day of their stay, but after that, the two of them had four undisturbed days to themselves. 

Jesse had already made big plans of what he wanted to do once they got to the small cabin that Gabriel had rented for them (advent package #2). Jesse grinned as he daydreamed about whow the cabin would look. Would it be rustic and cramped, did it have big windows and a fireplace? 

Hell, Jesse felt like he was six years old again, the excitement making him giddy. He’d already made plans for the obligatory snowman building. That just -had- to happen. He was conflicted as to what to wear though. Snow was cold after all, wasn’t it?

Jesse had never experienced real snow before. He’d seen snow on tv, on billboards and inside of a freezer, but never in real life. He understood that snow was cold, but he couldn’t wait to actually feel snow on his own skin. 

*

Snow was amazing!

Jesse obviously couldn’t help the manic laughter that escaped his lips as he ran from the shuttle that had taken them from the Swiss headquarters to the small mountainside cabin that Gabe had rented for them, and into the closest snow dump. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he watched Jesse flailing around in the snow, a silly and fond smile spreading across his lips.

“Dios porfavor..” he sighed under his breath, before sending their pilot away. 

Today’s meetings had been hell, though Jesse had helped out a lot, calming Gabriel between meetings. The lunch they ate together was exquisite, made all the better with Jesse’s small pleased moanes. 

Now they finally had the four days off that Jack had promised them. Gabriel had never been one for the cold, truth be told, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. But when Jesse had let him in on the little secret dream he had of celebrating a real christmas with snow and everything, Gabe’s head had started working on a surprise for the younger man. And boy did Gabriel have big plans for him. 

Entering the cabin, Gabriel was pleased to see that the fireplace had been made and the fridge stocked with everything he had ordered for them. He couldn’t help but steal one strawberry from the basket, moaning as the sweet flavour washed over his tongue. 

“Whatcha doin’? ” Jesse’s curious voice said behind him. 

Gabriel turned around and smirked as he gave Jesse the other half of the strawberry, and just like Gabriel had, Jesse moaned, licking his lips. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he grabbed for Gabe’s wrist, sucking his thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around the pad of his finger. 

He felt his pants tighten almost painfully under Jesse’s thorough ministrations. Gabriel had to bite his lower lip to refrain from moaning, eyes staring into the warm whiskey pools of Jesse’s own. 

Jesse smirked as he released Gabe’s thumb with an obscene ‘pop’, snickering smugly to himself as he turned around and walked over to pick up their duffles. 

Gabriel was in serious trouble if this was how the next four days were going to be like. He ran both hands across his face and gripped his short curls in frustration. Maybe he needed a cold embrace with the snow too. 

*

“Do you want to decorate the tree?” Gabriel asked him as he lounged in one of the massive chairs he had dragged over to the window. 

Jesse had been drowsing, watching the slowly falling snowflakes dance their way down to the ground. It had almost been hypnotic to watch. The warmth at his back from the fireplace didn’t exactly help that matter. 

He was tired, and rightfully so. They had had a rough year with missions running almost back to back. The UN had demanded more of Overwatch, making them take part in smaller ops that didn’t actually require their assistance. 

Jack had fumed for a full month when the command came in. He already stretched the limits of what their divisions could manage. Gabriel had taken over a good part of Jack’s work, helping his best friend as much as he could. 

If Jesse was completely honest with himself, he envied their relationship. They moved so in sync with each other that it wouldn’t have surprised him if they’d actually been lovers at one point. 

He’d brought it up with Gabriel once, but the other man had laughed so hard that his legs had given out on him. The next day, Jack had looked at him with the weirdest smirk he had ever seen the man wear. 

Jesse had fumed for a good three days, refusing to see either man outside of meetings and training. Gabriel had finally come for him at the end of the third day.   
He’d apologized for making fun of Jesse and they had talked about Jack and Gabe. 

He already knew that the two men were close, but listening to Gabriel talk about SEP and how they’d both almost died on more than one occasion, had painted a picture of what kind of relationship the two men had. They’d been through hell together and emerged victorious. Jesse understood that kind of commitment to another. What more, he respected it. It still didn’t keep him from being jealous of Jack though. 

“Yea, that’d be real nice.” Jesse turned around and smiled at Gabe. 

Truth be told, he’d never really decorated a Christmas tree before either, but he trusted Gabriel to guide him through it. Smiling he got up from the chair and walked over to the table where Gabe had laid out all the different ornaments. Apparently they all needed to be hung in right order. Jesse shrugged, not really understanding what all the fuss was about. This day just turned out to be full of firsts for him. 

An hour later, they both stood back to admire their work. The tree looked beautiful in Jesse’s eyes. The tall and sturdy tree was decorated in warm gold, icy silver, frosty white and loving red ornaments. They glittered in the low light from the fireplace, the fat red bows moving lazily as the heat from it danced passed the tree.

“Boss..” Jesse said to the silence. 

“Gabriel.” Gabe corrected him, walking behind Jesse to lay an arm across his chest, pulling him softly back into Gabe. 

Nuzzling behind Jesse’s ear, Gabe whispered for him to go open his advent calendar present. Jesse didn’t really want to leave Gabe’s warm embrace, but something in his voice had peeked Jesse’s curiosity. 

Walking into the bedroom, Jesse went over to his duffle, rummaging a little until he found the toiletry map that he had used to store his last presents. Now only one remained. 

Jesse frowned as he zipped the toiletry map open. Instead of just present #24, the last one, and additional #25 lay beside it. When had Gabe had time to do that?

“Hey jef..- Gabe?” Jesse called from the bedroom, taking both presents as he walked out into the warm living room once more. 

“What’s this?” he asked, holding up the last present for Gabriel to see. 

Gabe just shrugged his signature shrug and smirked smugly. 

“You can’t open it until tomorrow morning though.” Gabriel’s cat like glint shimmered in the low lighting and Jesse shuddered at the suggestive tone Gabe had adopted. 

What the hell was in that last present?

*

Gabriel was nervous. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go through with his little plan. The relationship with Jesse lacked something and he was damn sure that that something was his part in it. 

He loved Jesse dearly, had struggled for years with his feelings towards the younger man. And when Jesse finally had come to him, ridiculous cowboy hat twisted nervously in his hands and asked Gabriel out on an actual date, Gabe had felt the pieces of his puzzle falling into place. 

Everything with Jesse was just right.   
The seven months they had officially been together had seemed more like seven years. They complimented each other in everything they did together. Gabriel never had to second guess if Jesse had his back. If Gabriel needed him, he’d already know it and be on his way to do it. Jesse was Gabriel’s everything. 

So he needed to show Jesse that. Show him just how much he was loved and appreciated. And oh God, Gabriel was going to die…. 

Whipping the eggnog twice as hard as he should have, Gabriel bit his lip hard. What if he screwed up? What if he said something wrong? What if Jesse didn’t actually feel that way about him? Jesse was still so young after all. 

By the time the third batch had been ruined, Gabriel was a quivering mess of nerves. He turned to look at Jesse’s sleeping form on the chair. He looked so peaceful, his mouth slightly open, tousled wavy hair askew, red beautiful roses in his cheeks from the cold snow earlier that day. Jesse was breathtaking and Gabriel thanked whoever it was that had granted him the chance to be with this man. 

Dumping the last batch of eggnog down the sink, Gabriel sighed at his attempt to make everything perfect. Truth be told, he only needed Jesse’s company to reach a state of perfection. Cleaning up after their light dinner, Gabriel walked around the cabin, locking up doors and windows. Turning off lights and blowing out candles. 

He was nervous when he walked over to Jesse, softly stroking a hand through Jesse’s hair, brushing it away from his closed eyes. Leaning down, Gabriel kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger on the warm skin. 

“Hnnh..?” Jesse mumbled unintelligibly as he opened his eyes, the warm whiskey color staring up at Gabriel’s retreating face. 

“I love you so much.” Gabriel whispered, smiling down at Jesse before leaning over to meet Jesse’s lips in a soft caress. 

“Love ya too.” was Jesse’s breathy reply before he deepened the kiss as his hand came up to rest on the back of Gabriel’s neck, softly pulling him down. Gabriel sighed into the kiss as he wondered, not for the first time, how someone could make another person so completely theirs.   
Because Gabriel was Jesse’s, heart, body and soul. And Gabriel intended to show Jesse exactly that. 

“Make love to me..” Gabriel whispered across Jesse’s softly swelling lips. He could see Jesse’s pupils dilate comically as the words sank in, but before Jesse had time to say anything, Gabriel followed it up with a pleading “Make me yours.” as he dived back in, kissing Jesse so passionately that he himself got lightheaded. 

His heart hammered fiercely in his chest as Jesse walked him backwards into the bedroom, and a small gasp escaped his lips as the bed touched the back of his knees. 

Gabriel had never been more nervous in his entire life, but at the same time this was exactly what he wanted. It felt so right to give everything he had to Jesse. He knew that Jesse would do everything within his power to make this a pleasurable first experience for him, he never doubted that. Jesse was a capable man, a man Gabriel would love with everything that he was, for as long as he lived. 

“Ya ain’t gotta do this ta prove thatcha love meh, y’kno.” Jesse whispered as he dropped Gabriel’s pants to the floor, hand resting in the middle of Gabriel’s naked chest, feeling every frantic heartbeat beneath his palm. 

“I know.” Gabriel smiled as he reached for Jesse’s neck, pulling the other man on top of him. 

 

His head was screaming with every new and old sensation, Jesse’s intelligent fingers playing over Gabriel’s body as if they were made for each other. And just then Gabriel believed it so fiercely. Jesse was his entire life, no other person, living or dead, had or would ever hold Gabriel as tightly as Jesse did. Jesse played his body to the extreme, and when he was done, Gabriel’s every cell hummed with pleasant tiredness, with such completeness that had Gabriel been anyone else, tears would have danced in his eyes. 

As it was, Gabriel lay boneless with Jesse’s hand running lovingly through his curls. The younger man smiling down at him as he stared at Gabriel. He had never felt more complete than he did under Jesse’s gaze, and when Jesse leaned down again to take Gabriel’s lips in another loving embrace, Gabriel swore to whoever would listen that he’d protect this man forever. 

“Ah love ya so much, Gabriel.” Jesse whispered against Gabe’s lips as he rested his sweaty forehead against Gabriel’s own. 

“You are my everything, Jesse.” Gabriel answered, fingers curling around a wild strand of hair at Jesse’s nape. The mans warm and solid weight on him, lulled them both to a dreamless sleep in each other’s embrace. 

*

Jesse woke up with a warm, lazy smile across his lips. The night before had been everything Jesse had ever dreamed off. He couldn’t phantom how beautiful Gabriel had looked under him, body writhing, lips parted in silent cries and the absolute love and adoration that danced in his dark brown eyes as they stared up into Jesse’s. 

Oh he was so head over heels in love with Gabriel. The man had the ability to crush him under his thumb if he wanted to, but somehow, Jesse doubted just how aware of this Gabriel actually was. 

Gabriel had been nervous the past days, if he was honest with himself, he’d been acting weird the last week. He had played it off as nothing, but Jesse had noticed and he doubted all of that was because of what happened last night. 

Warm lips met his shoulder, spreading soft kisses down his collarbone and ended up above his heart. Jesse smiled down at the culprit and got a mischievous smirk in return. 

Gabriel’s glint was still there, but behind it, Jesse could see the nervousness looking back at him. Pleading. But for what? Gabriel already had everything he was. 

“G’mornin’..” Jesse drawled lazily. 

“Morning.” Gabriel smiled up at him from his position on his chest, chin resting on his crossed arms. 

Jesse grinned as he placed his hands under Gabriel’s armpits and dragged the heavy man up to his face. 

“G’mornin’..” Jesse smirked, looking at the mirth dancing in Gabriel’s eyes as the older man snorted and leaned down to kiss him. 

The kiss was warm and lazy, just like them. Gabriel sighed into it as he relaxed his body, allowing himself to melt into Jesse once more. He broke the kiss slowly, nipping softly at Jesse’s plump bottom lip. 

“You need to open your last present, conejito.” Gabriel whispered from his position, head now resting on Jesse’s chest, curls tickling under his chin. 

“Yea?” Jesse teased. “Wha’s in it?”

Jesse jumped as one of his niples were pinched and twisted cruely.   
Laughing, he threw his hands in the air, snickering words of surrender. 

Gabriel sat up in the bed then, covers wrapped almost protectively around himself, teeth digging into his lower lip. That got Jesse’s attention faster than a bucket of ice water. Gabriel wasn’t normally an insecure guy, he was the least insecure man Jesse had ever met if he was honest with himself. To see Gabriel like this put Jesse’s pulse through the roof. Something was obviously wrong. 

“Gabi?” Jesse asked softly, eyes searching for Gabriel’s. 

Gabe’s mask was back on when he looked up at Jesse again, and Jesse hated it. He could feel his own frown sinking into place as Gabriel smiled at him. Gabe’s smile fell as soon as he noticed Jesse’s less than happy frown, and he cursed under his breath. 

“Shit… I’m screwing it up just like I feared.” Gabriel sighed as his shoulders dropped from their protective stance up by his neck. 

Jesse was confused as all hell now, what was going on with Gabriel? 

Gabe dropped the covers, displaying muscled, golden skin, before getting up and out of the bed, his gloriously pale ass bouncing up and down with every step he took away from the bed. He crouched down by Jesse’s duffle and retrieved something. 

Sitting down in bed again, Gabriel covered his lap as he smiled nervously at Jesse. He fidgeted a little with whatever he had in his hand, taking a lungful of air before sighing and giving the object to Jesse. 

“You have one more present to open, Jessito.” Gabriel said with a slightly wavering voice. 

Jesse took the offered gift, a small square box, wrapped in a light blue wrapping with snow crystals on it. It was different from the other advent calendar presents that had been wrapped in a dull brown wrapping. This one stood out. 

Unwrapping the gift left him with a box, black velvet, somewhat heavy for its size. Jesse didn’t understand what it was, but as he turned it around in his hand, something in the back of his mind made the fine hairs in the back of his neck stand up to attention. 

Jesse had seen something like this before, but he couldn’t remember exactly where or what it was. Questiongly looking up at Gabriel only proved to show the older man biting his lip again, eyes pleading. 

As he turned the box the right way again, Jesse noted the small opening band. Smiling to himself, he pulled the top cover of the box open and froze. 

For a long time Jesse just stared at the simple ring sitting on its pillow inside the box. It was a simple silver band, but it looked to be made out of two different materials. One looked to be much more coarse than the other more smoothe one. 

“Jesse?” came Gabriel’s hesitant question.   
Jesse looked up to see Gabriel’s panicking eyes staring back at him. His mind stood absolutely still, not a single thought dropped down to him. And then everything dropped all at once. Was he..? Was this..? Is Gabriel really…?

“Jesse McCree..” Gabriel started and Jesse felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Goddamnit, he couldn’t breathe!

“I love you more than I’ve loved anyone in my entire life. Since the very first day you snarked your pretty little mouth at me, you’ve had me mesmerized. Curled around your littlefinger like spinning silk.” Gabriel laughed softly, shaking his head before looking up into Jesse’s eyes again. 

“You have made me a better man and with you by my side, I would hope to be the best that I can be for you. You are my everything and I would be honored if you would want to marry me?” he finished, voice more even and at peace than Jesse had heard it in a while. 

Jesse felt a tear run down his cheek as he stared at the man that had come to mean so much to him. The man that had made -him- the best that he could possibly be. The man that had looked at Jesse; dirty, angry and rude, and had still deemed him worthy of a chance at a real life. To do something good. 

Jesse looked at the man in front of him and saw his future. He felt the smile that spread across his lips before laughter bubbled up from his chest. Jesse flung himself into Gabriel’s warm body, arms squeezing the other man tightly to him. 

“Goddamnit Gabi!” Jesse swore as he laughed into Gabriel’s neck. 

He was so relieved when Gabriel laughed softly, arms curling around Jesse’s waist and squeezed hard. This man was going to be the death of him. 

Pulling back, Jesse sat down in Gabriel’s lap and brought the box up to study the ring more closely.   
“You see the more coarser material?” Gabriel asked, nosing into Jesse’s nape. 

“U-huh..” Jesse hummed. “S different, ain’t it?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel hummed. “The coarser one is one of my two dog tags.” 

Jesse marveled at the two metals twisting together. He understood the meaning behind it, two very different souls, people, coming together to form something so beautifully in sync with the one another. One coarse and blemished, the other smooth and defined. Jesse had to smile at the fool currently kissing his neck. 

“Ere’..” Jesse said, turning around and handing the box with the ring over to Gabriel. 

Gabriel took the band out of the box and grinned like an idiot, his eyes finally sparkling undisturbed in their dark depths. 

“Jesse McCree, will you marry me?” Gabriel grinned. 

“Only if it’s forever..” Jesse answered, leaning forward to kiss Gabriel as the other man placed their two souls in a circle around his ring finger. 

“Merry Christmas” Gabriel whispered as their lips met, his hand snaking around Jesse’s left hand, toying at the band resting there.


End file.
